The Effect of the Bounty
by GreviousPridakArbiter
Summary: Notorious bounty hunters Cad Bane and Boba Fett travel through a fluke anomaly and end up on Eden Prime the day Soveriegn attacks. Furthermore the Master Chief, veteran of the war against Halo's Covenant arrives.


The most famous bounty hunter of the universe aka Boba Fett sat up from the ground, all he remembered was blue and then he had blacked out.

Quickly Boba Fett looked around, at first glance he knew he was on a planet of some sort vegetation and rocks were on the ground.

At second glance he saw next to him the one and only Cad Bane. Cad Bane sat up also and looked around; when he caught sight of Boba Fett he snarled and got up.

"Well isn't this a coincidence, Boba?" Cad Bane said in his strange accent.

Boba Fett got up quickly and just nodded because he was never one for having conversations.

Cad Bane looked around again, "Don't suppose you know where we are?"

Boba Fett nodded in the negative as he walked a few steps away from Cad Bane. Just then they saw someone shooting at robotic droids?

Boba Fett turned towards Cad Bane, "Should we help?"

"What's in it for me?"

Boba turned around and used his jet-pack to land next to the person that was being attacked by the droids.

The droids opened fire at Boba Fett, luckily for Boba Fett the rounds hit his Mandalorian armor, and because the armor could stop light sabers he was not harmed. Quickly Boba Fett rolled out of the way and fired his twin blasters at the droids; the plasma hit the shields of the droids and took it down as the next blasts destroyed them.

Boba Fett got behind a rock and was about to come out again when he saw Cad Bane pull out his rifle and kill the last droid.

Cad Bane then activated his jet boots and landed next to Boba Fett, Cad Bane then said to Boba Fett, "It was for the fun of it."

Just then the person that was being attacked came out of cover at first she saw Boba Fett and said, "Thanks," suspiciously. But when she saw Cad Bane she just stared and backed a few steps away from him.

"You don't look like an Asari?!"

"Never heard of it," said Cad Bane like he was insulted.

"You're a male!" the person now probably a human said in shock.

"What do you think I am? I am Cad Bane! What is your name, little lady?" Cad Bane said clearly angry, he even started to raise his blaster pistol, but Boba Fett grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I am Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams," said Ashley.

Cad Bane looked her up and down and then started to chuckle, "I thought that white was a bad color for a military but hers is pink!" he started to laugh.

Suddenly two more humans ran up to the group, both stared at Cad Bane before one of them looked at Boba Fett and Ashley. One human was female and the other was male.

"All right who and what are you," she asked the entire group at once.

"Bane. The name's Cad Bane," said Cad Bane as he touched his round hat and pulled it down a bit.

"Never heard of him," the female human said.

"No. No, you wouldn't have. Not yet," Cad Bane replied quoting himself.

"Boba Fett, perhaps you heard of me?" said Boba Fett…I am quoting Boba Fett with that remark.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, ma'am!" said Ashley.

The human female turned towards Cad Bane, "What are you?"

Cad Bane's grin quickly disappeared, "You should know me!"

"Well I don't" she retorted back.

"An experiment perhaps," said the human male.

Cad Bane heard the human male and he said not to happily, "I am of the species of Duros. Funny you haven't heard of me…I am the best bounty hunter since Jango lost his head."

Boba Fett looked at Cad Bane before saying, "And now I am taking Jango's place as the best bounty hunter."

"Yea, now that you mention it I think I should kill you and take the place of the best bounty hunter from you," Cad Bane retorted.

Boba Fett whipped his carbine at Cad Bane as Cad Bane brought his blaster pistols to bear, both stopped when the human female said, "Stop! I need some people to help me get to the bottom of this mess here! Ashley is already with me, can you two help."

"What's in it for me?" asked Cad Bane who still had his blaster pistols trained on Boba Fett.

"I would help…depends on the circumstances," said Boba Fett.

"We could pay you, and you get to kill bad Geth," said the female.

Boba and Cad Bane lowered their weapons, then Cad Bane turned towards the female, "Three things: first, what part of the galaxy are we in? Second, who are you? Third, what are Geth?" said Cad Bane.

"You are on Eden Prime which is in…I forgot what the galaxy is called. I am Commander Shepard and here is Lieutenant Kaiden. And Geth are a species of artificial Intelligences," Commander Shepard said.

"Okay, I work usually alone," Cad Bane stated.

"I always work alone too," said Boba Fett.

Just then something came down from the atmosphere, it appeared to be a spaceship that was cut cleanly in half, it had the words: _Forward unto Dawn_.

The spaceship crashed not to far from their position, Commander Shepard looked back to Boba Fett.

"You said you work alone, right?" she asked and Boba Fett nodded in affirmative, "I am hiring you to go to that crashed spaceship and looked around inside…you will bring Kaiden with you."

"Sure, consider it done," Boba Fett replied.

"Cad Bane you're coming with me and Ashley, all right?" she said to Cad Bane.

Cad Bane grimaced, "All right…the pay better be good, little lady," he replied.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped back at him, "All right lets move!"

Boba Fett POV

_Yep, this is just stupid…I should of just asked how much I would get paid_, thought Boba Fett as he walked towards the crashed spaceship. _All along that Kaiden person was trying to get a conversation with me, and I hate conversations, they make my throat dry_, thought Boba Fett again as he walked.

"So Boba Fett, you said you are a bounty hunter?" Kaiden said.

I just nodded but unfortunately he took it as to go on, "Do anything impressive?" he asked hopefully.

I decided to just say something, "Yes, escaped from a sarlacc pit twice."

"What is a sarlacc?" he said quickly.

I just shrugged just then we reached the crash site, "finally we're here," I said happily.

We approached the wreckage casually and stepped through a hole in the side of the spaceship, we made our way through the spaceship quietly.

Master Chief POV

"We are entering the atmosphere of this planet," Master Chief's AI, Cortana aka the best AI ever, said to Master Chief who was currently getting inside a escape pod.

He nodded before saying, "Then this pod is useless when we are in the planets atmosphere, right?"

"Yes, but the inside of the escape pod could help keep you undamaged…or it could be a death trap, but considering your luck I am sure you would survive ether way," Cortana said cheerfully.

Master Chief nodded his head and got into the escape pod, while Cortana started the music and countdown.

The escape pod started to shake a lot but it was actually exactly in beat with the music that Cortana was playing.

Soon there was a loud crash and shaking of the pod, right after Master Chief got out and walked a few steps away from the pod, seconds after a large metal pole impaled the pod crushing it with enough force to smash Master Chief if he was there.

Master Chief walked through the _Forward unto Dawn_ like it was a stroll through the park, all along Cortana was humming.

Soon Master Chief reached the armory, he picked up two different types of UNSC rifles, a UNSC sniper rifle, a UNSC missile launcher, a Covenant sniper rifle that was on the ground, a Covenant rifle, UNSC pistol, Covenant plasma pistol, four UNSC fragmentation grenades, four plasma grenades, a plasma sword, lots of magazines, clips, and ammo, and lastly the heavy machine gun that Jorge had on Reach.

"Your paranoid," Cortana quipped when he was done picking out his weapons.

"Better now then never," Master Chief replied.

Master Chief started to walk through the _Forward unto Dawn_ towards the nearest opening but stopped when he saw two humans staring at him. The first is Lt Kaiden, and second Boba Fett but Master Chief does not know it.

"Wow, you are tall," said Kaiden.

"Who are you? I am Boba Fett and this is LT Kaiden," Boba Fett said.

"Master Chief petty officer of the UNSC, Spartan 117, not at your service," Master Chief said.

"And I am Cortana, UNSC AI: CTN 0452-9,"Cortana said.

Kaiden stepped back in surprise at Cortana's voice, while Boba Fett was completely unfazed by it.

"AI? Do you mean Artificial Intelligence? You know how dangerous AI's are?" Kaiden said quickly.

In one second Master Chief was right next to Kaiden with the barrel of the UNSC pistol in his face.

"I have a fifty caliber pistol pointed at your face, Cortana is not dangerous, now you have to ask yourself do you feel lucky, well do you punk?" Master Chief said to Kaiden, which resulted with Kaiden taking a step back and shaking his head that he did not have a problem with it.

"Good, now lets get down to business, shall we, pretty boy?" Master Chief said in a fake Russian accent.

Kaiden glowed with his biotics, "I am third in command of the SSV Normandy and Commander Shepard sent me and Boba here to check this place out. I suggest because we don't know anything about this UNSC you come with us," he said with authority.

"Now your talking, lead the way, LT," said Master Chief.

We all started to walk back, along the way Master Chief was always on the alert, whether it was rolling when he heard something or cocking his guns. He also was hiding behind trees now and then.

Boba Fett POV

_This Master Chief guy was certainly awesome_, Boba Fett thought as Master Chief suddenly acted like it was a walk in the park.

"What is this planet called anyway?" said Cortana suddenly, "Oh, never mind I just started to hack everything on this primitive planet…Chief did you know they have Burger King here?"

Master Chief nodded, I raised an eyebrow, and Kaiden muttered something about her being dangerous with hacking.

"Yep, I hacked everything on this planet, ha ha ha!" Cortana started to laugh.

"I believe you have gone mad with power," I said to Cortana.

"Of course I have, had you ever gone mad with out power, it's no fun, because no body listens to you," she replied maybe too cheerfully.

I nodded in agreement, we had just reached a space port and there were a lot of destroyed Geth lying around.


End file.
